1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting pen, more particularly to a pen capable of projecting a light onto a light guider of an exhibiting section after an illuminating section is lit and reflecting at least one sign onto the surface of the light guiding plate to achieve the advertising or publicity effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the science and technology advances, the applied materials and types of pens are getting more diversified with different functions. However, it is undeniable that the function of a pen has changed from simply a writing tool into an item accompanied with other functions, including the representation of the owner's social status and the advertising for promotions such as giving away as a promotional gift.
Regardless of representing a social status or promoting and advertising a product, the function of a pen is to show certain specific text and/or graphics and achieve the purpose of producing memory and recognition. Therefore, it is not difficult to find out that signs or logos with advertising and publicity effect are commonly found on the cap or the shaft of a pen.
However, the foregoing signs or logos in a textual form or a graphic form are usually printed onto the cap of a pen or a penholder by a thermal transfer printing method or a screen printing method. However, the conventional way of printing has a shortcoming on its limitation of statically displaying the signs or logos on a plane, which is a boring way of showing the signs or logos, and having no way of dynamically display the signs or logos. Therefore, the advertising or publicity effects so obtained are very limited.
On the other hand, the U.S. Design No. D 484,535 entitled “Lighting Pen” issued to the present invention disclosed a pen having a light guiding shaft at the top of an illuminating section disposed at the middle section of the pen and a bundle of optical fiber wires bundled into a coil, so that after the illuminating section is lit, a special and interesting light guiding effect is produced at the optical fiber wires. Therefore, products of this sort gain a good reputation from consumers after being introduced into the market.